


Najgorsze

by enntsu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: Bo walentynki są głupie.





	Najgorsze

— Nie! Nie umówię się z tobą, nie pójdziemy na kolację, nie przyjmę twojego prezentu i nie skończymy, jako małżeństwo z piątką dzieci! Czy to może w końcu do ciebie dotrzeć?! Chat, jesteś tylko upierdliwym partnerem. I zaraz się przemienisz. Idź już.

Na wyjątkowo pustych ulicach wciąż widniały porozrzucane ulotki informujące o najróżniejszych czekoladkach, które tylko dziś miały kosztować kilka groszy. Na kolorowych bilbordach pary obściskiwały się i tym samym reklamowały nowe filmy, idealne na walentynki. Krople deszczu skapywały z pozbawionego gwiazd nieba, prosto na paryskie, teraz brudne i pełne błota oraz płatków kwiatów, ulice.

Spacerował, starając się przy tym unikać świateł latarni i nie patrzeć na te wszystkie kawiarnie i restauracje, które specjalnie na ten jeden dzień zmieniły swój wystrój, dodały do niego więcej różo, serc i innych denerwująco uroczych rzeczy.

To nie tak, że spodziewał się uśmiechu i pełnej entuzjazmu odpowiedzi, a potem cudownej randki. Tym bardziej nie liczył na żadne pocałunki i słodkie słówka. Raczej chciał kolejnego wywrócenia oczami, może nawet rozbawienia, głupiego „To miłe, ale nie mam czasu". Ale na pewno nie chciał tego jadu, który dostał. Tego morderczego spojrzenia, które przeszyło go i ani trochę nie pasowało do niej. Ani jej buta odciśniętego na jego plecach po tym, jak zrzuciła go z budynku nie bacząc na to, że w każdej chwili może się przemienić.

— Wybacz, Marinette, ale jest już pewna dziewczyna, z którą chciałbym spędzić walentynki i ten... muszę już iść. Naprawdę przepraszam i dziękuję za czekoladki!

Naprawdę nie obraziłaby się, gdyby jej tak powiedział. Gdyby chociaż udał, że zauważył, jak wiele wysiłku musiała włożyć w to, by podejście do niego i zagadać. Gdyby docenił to, ile pracy włożyła w przygotowanie dla niego odpowiednich czekoladek i w ozdobienie ich. Ale on ją zignorował. Kompletnie zamyślony przeszedł obok, jego ramię zahaczyło o kolorowe pudełeczko podpisane „dla Adriena" i zrzuciło je na ziemię. Tego też nie zauważył. Nawet nie spojrzał.

Ona też na nic nie patrzyła, gdy wybiegała ze szkoły, a później uciekała, jak najdalej od tego upierdliwego kota i jego głupich zaczepek. Dopiero po kilku godzinach, gdy nogi w końcu odmówiły posłuszeństwa, zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że jej ubrania lepią się do ciała, całe mokre równie mocno, co włosy. Dopiero wtedy jej ciało ogarnęły drgawki i upadła na ziemię, kuląc się przy tym i kurczowo obejmując te cholerne czekoladki, które pewnie już zdążyły się poniszczyć. Wpatrzona w ceglaną ścianę, nawet nie słyszała jeżdżących samochodów i śmiechu przedostających się z kawiarni. Nie ścierała łez, bo te i tak ciągle łączyły się z deszczem, a makijażu nie było już sensu ratować.

— Marinette? — Dopiero słysząc własne imię, uniosła głowę.

— Chat noir?

Musiała się mocno wysilić, by dostrzec coś więcej, niż jego jasne włosy i odbijające delikatne światło latarni, zielone oczy. Kostium za mocno zlewał się z otoczeniem.

— Co ty tu robisz? — odezwali się w tym samym czasie. — Ja? Ech... To długa historia! Twoja też? Może... chodźmy porozmawiać do kawiarni? — spytali, kierowani poczuciem winy i chęcią wygadania się komuś.

*

Ze wszystkich par w kawiarni oni musieli być najdziwniejszą. Przemoczony kocur i nastolatka, dalej zawzięcie ściskająca prezent, przeznaczony dla chłopaka, co ją olał. Kelnerka, na samym początku, chciała prosić o autograf, ale widząc ich stan, kałuże pod krzesłami i ogromne cienie pod oczami, głos uwiązł jej w gardle i zdołała jedynie przyjąć zamówienie.

— Więc?

— Zostałam zignorowana przez chłopaka, w którym jestem zakochana — oświadczyła, nieświadomie wbijając mu w serce szpilkę podpisaną „winny". — Ja wiem, że pewnie tacy, jak on to dostają z milion walentynek, ale gdyby chociaż...

— Uśmiechnął się do ciebie?

— Tak! Tylko tyle, by wystarczyło! A co z tobą?

— Praktycznie tak samo... Tylko ja dostałem reakcje. I jej buta na swoich plecach. — Tym razem to on wbijał jej szpile, przypominając o haniebnym zachowaniu. — Wiesz... ja już od dawna nie liczę na zbyt wiele, ale to była przesada. Gdy tak na mnie patrzyła, miałem wrażenie, że po prostu mnie nienawidzi. Że chętnie by się mnie pozbyła. Że... cholera. Czułem się, jakbym miał przed sobą obcą osobę.

— Może ją też ktoś dzisiaj zranił? — zasugerowała i obiecała sobie w myślach, że jutro przeprosi, gdy tylko się spotkają.

— A może on cię zignorował, bo wiedział, że kolejne walentynki spędzi bez dziewczyny, którą bardzo lubi? — zasugerował, a potem spytał: — Lubisz kwiaty?

— Tak?

— Aha.

Pokręcił głową i zanotował sobie w myślach, by jutro dostarczyć jej chociaż mały bukiecik. Tak na przeprosiny.

Przez jakiś czas przy ich stoliku panowała absolutna cisza. Ludzie wciąż zerkali i szeptali między sobą, z pewnością jutro cały Paryż będzie żył plotkami na ich temat, ale w tej chwili ich to nie obchodziło.

— Walentynki są okropne.

— Najgorsze — potwierdził i uśmiechnął się mimowolnie.

— Wiesz, sądzę, że powinniśmy założyć coś w stylu Stowarzyszenia Ludzi, Którzy Nienawidzą Walentynek.

— Och, tak! I zaczęlibyśmy produkować koszulki z przekreślonymi sercami i głupimi napisami!

— Tak, a zamiast ciasteczek w kształcie serc, robilibyśmy takie w kształcie pająków. A nasze kwiaty śmierdziałyby i nadawały się jedynie do rzucania nimi w swoich byłych... albo w osoby, których się nienawidzi.

— I zostalibyśmy dzięki temu milionerami!

— Zdecydowanie.

Zaśmiali się.

— Chat?

— Taak?

— Wiesz, że dzisiaj w kinach leci film o dziewczynie, która zmieniła się w zombie i postanowiła zjeść mózg swojego byłego? 

— Czy to zaproszenie na randkę?

— Na antyrandkę.

— Anty? A więc na końcu zamiast klasycznego pocałunku, damy sobie symbolicznego plaskacza i odejdziemy, każdy w swoją stronę?

— Ale najpierw obejrzymy, chyba, dobry film.

— A więc na co czekamy? Chodźmy i pokażmy całemu światu, jak bardzo mamy gdzieś te całe walentynki!

— Tak!

Nim wyszli przybili sobie piątkę.


End file.
